Iron Heart
by Soaring Victory Star
Summary: If someone would have duly warned Fujiyama Hatsumi of everything she would suffer all at the behest of one Kiyoshi Teppei, she would have ran away the first time she encountered him...and then, moments later, sprint straight back to him. Because he was completely worth it. A drabble-esque story with chapters under or at 1500 words. [Kiyoshi/OC]
1. Broken

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no_ Basuke is **not** mine.

 _ **Iron Heart**_

 _Broken_

* * *

 _When Fujiyama Hatsumi originally meets Kiyoshi Teppei at Shōei Junior High, she was taking a light nap, comfortably situated amid the dark branches of a blooming sakura tree..._

* * *

"Hello? Hey, you up there! Can you hear me?"

Even half-asleep, Hatsumi felt her lips curl in displeasure.

That obnoxiously jovial (and male) voice coming from below seemed damned determined to wake her from her sacred morning siesta (very rude of said voice and yes, it's early; _so what_ if she'd been asleep not too long ago before getting ready for school? Naps are wonderful at _anytime_ ).

"You've got to wake up! I'll stay here shouting until you hear me out!"

She pigheadedly remained silent, though his maddening insistence triggered an erratic blitz of muscle spasms in her face.

Perhaps if she purposely ignored him, he would take off — the universal tactic worked like a charm on her whiny, demon-spawned two year-old brother (seriously, the gabby toddler was unadulterated _evil_ ).

"I know you heard me that time. I can see you twitching."

Well, so much for _that_.

Time to go back to the drawing board and devise novel methods to deter people of all ages. But she needed something _now_ , so she implemented the first idea that came to mind.

"Go away," Hatsumi grumbled without opening her eyes, or moving, for that matter. "If ya leave now, I promise you _won't_ find me creeping on your ceiling tonight."

"Huh?" was the confused reply. "You mean, you know where I live?"

"...No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Scare attempt #1: _Epic fail._

Hatsumi tried a different approach. "Be-gone, ye evil demon."

The boy laughed then, a hearty, pure sound that was _nothing_ like the sinful demon she'd accused him of being. "Didn't you indirectly say that you crawl on ceilings just a minute ago? That's pretty demonic, you know."

Hatsumi nearly growled out loud — so, she was dealing with a low-key smartass, huh?

Great.

Just freaking _great_.

"Anyway," he continued, "I wanted to tell you that there's a few minutes left before class begins. You'll miss out if you stay up there."

Her eyelids instinctively cracked open upon hearing the reason behind his unwanted presence, revealing bleary, chagrined eyes a pastel shade of ochre yellow.

Of all the bloody people she could have met on the first day of her first year in junior high, this guy just _had_ to be one of those self-righteous, goody two-shoes...

Well, she'd _kindly_ inform him just how she viewed his obscenely good deed of the day.

Objective set, Hatsumi, with the grace and lethargy of a three-toed sloth, raised herself from her supine position atop several gnarled boughs. Sitting up, she blinked to quash the fatigue from her nap and slid herself onto the thickest, widest branch after the grogginess somewhat dissipated. She then gripped her perch with both hands to lean slightly forward, scrutinizing the source of her current irritation.

As she'd already gathered, it was indeed a boy, an unusually tall boy at that (was he really in junior high — hell, was he even Japanese?). She was 100% certain that, when standing next to her, he would tower over her in a manner comparable to a skyscraper and bonsai plant (okay, that's a bit of a hyperbole as she wasn't a midget, by any means).

Just take away the fact that the boy, for his age and purportedly Japanese heritage, seamlessly fit into the big and tall category (also _annoying_ for waking her up).

Sporting a spiky crown of rich brown sugar hair, he gazed up at her with matching colored eyes beneath fairly thick eyebrows. "Oh, you're giving me your full attention now?"

Hatsumi frowned. "You're really not giving me a choice on the matter."

"Is that so? I'm happy." A blithe smile spread on his rather adorable face. "Let's go to class together."

Like crushed aluminum foil, her nose crumpled at his whimsical demeanor — but an air of sudden hesitancy swirled about her as she really took the time to study him and immediately grasped two truths.

One: He was a bit of a _dork_.

Two: He was actually, ridiculously, irrevocably, _cute_.

Conclusion: On the ground below her echelon was a lovely boy with a dorky, cute smile.

Anything dorky or cute was a weakness of hers.

And he had a distinct accumulation of _both_.

 _Crap._

The once burning impulse to verbally thrash him vanished like smoke in the air…

However!

The galvanized exasperation was still present — despite acting, looking, and laughing like a _precious_ cinnamon roll, he _still_ had no business interrupting her _precious_ nap. Therefore, she bequeathed him with a mulish glare.

"Why are you still _down_ there?"

"Because you're still _up_ there."

"So?"

"I want you to come down here."

"For _what_?"

"I told you already."

"I don't care if I'm late."

"I can tell."

"Then bug off."

"I won't."

"If I throw something at you, would you leave then?"

"Nope, just dodge."

"Hm." Hatsumi had to admit, he was a tenacious character, despite his seemingly laid-back nature. She swung her dangling legs back and forth, contemplating. "Y'know, if you don't leave, _you'll_ be late."

"We can be tardy buddies."

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're a troublesome, thick-browed weirdo?"

He beamed. "About five different times on separate occasions — you're the sixth."

Perfectly stumped, Hatsumi squinted at him.

This boy was someone to be inherently wary of; there was something just plain off about him (because, who in the hell _smiles_ when being insulted?). That being said, in the face of dorky cuteness and overwhelming optimism unopposed by mockery, her indignation deflated like a flat tire.

Hatsumi sighed in utter defeat.

"...Alright," she yielded, scratching her short, frazzled celadon green locks. "I give, you win; I'll come down."

He smiled in that same unnervingly docile manner. "I knew you'd come around."

Stifling a drowsy yawn, Hatsumi steadily chose to disregard him as she began clambering down. Already, ideas were churning in her, plotting nefarious ways to bestow retribution on this adorable-yet-eccentric boy.

She would have her revenge, sweet, sweet revenge upon…wait just a darn second.

This just won't do.

Hatsumi had _no idea_ the name of her new arch nemesis that she's sworn absolute vengeance on—

"I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, by the way."

(Oh that was conveniently timed. Also, _lovely_ name; had a pleasant ring to it.)

Now then, Fujiyama Hatsumi will have her sweet revenge upon this Kiyoshi Teppei, no matter the _cost_ , no matter the _pain_ —

"I like _Noraemon*_ too; it was one of my favorite shows as a kid."

"Oh really?" Hatsumi grinned (a fellow fan) even if that came out of nowhere. "Thanks, it was one of my — wait… _WHAT—_?!"

 _Slip._

"Uwaaa!"

"Look out—!"

 **THUD!**

 _Snap._

" _ **Auggghhh!"**_

* * *

 _And she unceremoniously dropped out the tree in realization, more humiliated that he'd seen her childish underwear back from elementary school than of his indecent peeping._

* * *

"Are you okay? You fell so suddenly!"

"Because _panties_ , you, for lack of better insult, peeping Tom!"

"Sorry. But to be fair, it's not really peeping when anyone walking by can see them with one innocent look upward and — look at your wrist! It's _twisted_ in the wrong way!"

"No duh, I freaking landed on it!"

"It looks so _bad_ and it's all my fault, I'm sorry — but, I didn't _mean_ to — gosh, _I'm so sorry_ , and — are you going to be _okay_?!"

"I will be when you quit your rueful blubbering and go get _help_ , you idiot! And why the hell are you crying — you're not the one with the _broken_ wrist!"

"B-Because, it looks so _painful_! And grotesque! How are you _not_ crying?!"

"Dunno, actually. Can't quite feel the pain…maybe, I'm going into shock? If so, _awesome_."

"That's not a good thing!"

* * *

Word count: 1290

A/N: This is just my little break in-between my more complex KnB story, _Pentimento_.

* _Noraemon_ is a parody of _Doraemon_ in KnB universe.

Review of your thoughts?


	2. Gift

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no Basuke_ is **not** mine.

 _ **Iron Heart**_

 _Gift_

* * *

 _When Kiyoshi Teppei encounters Fujiyama Hatsumi three days after the tree fall incident, she was with another girl in the middle of the hallway afterschool, quietly conversing amongst themselves..._

* * *

Teppei couldn't help the abnormally large, delighted grin that sliced across his face akin to watermelon split in the summer.

Initially, the ebullient brunet had been intent on home after a draining school day (Mondays are always the _worst_ ) when he'd unexpectedly glimpsed familiar celadon green hair, unbound, out of his peripheral vision. Like a moth to a flame, he was immediately drawn towards the grumpy tree girl, as he'd so taken to calling her (as she did never contribute her name to him).

For the past few of days, not counting the weekend, mind you, she had deliberately gone out of her way to elude him.

The following days after the incident are portrayed accurately and are _not_ an exaggeration whatsoever:

 **Day One** (Wednesday) **:** Wishing to only to check on her condition, Teppei entered her homeroom after the lesson concluded. Grumpy tree girl blinked once at him, very slowly, before abruptly leaping out the closest opened window to his and her classmates' astonishment (good thing it was only the first level or she'd have broken something _else_ ).

 **Day Two** (Thursday) **:** Wishing only to get lunch, Teppei stepped into the congested line and accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. Being a kind, considerate type of fellow, he aided the victim of his great size to their feet, a sincere apology on his lips when he realized. Grumpy tree girl (the victim), blinked twice at him prior to dashing off like a vicious serial killer was at her heels (boy, she sure could _run_ for someone who seemed so slothful).

 **Day Three** (Friday) **:** Wishing only to check out a book for casual reading, Kiyoshi was in the school's library, browsing the elevated shelves at his leisure. A novel titled _Influence of Yesterday_ caught his interest, and he reached for it, brushing past a smaller hand that was also targeting it. This time, he wasn't fazed when the grumpy tree girl blinked thrice and creepily shuffled away while clutching her plaster-cast arm to her chest protectively (was there a _purpose_ behind that Golem-like hobble?).

Needless to say, the ambiguous feeling that she might be reluctant to see, let alone, speak with him after he'd unintentionally been the root cause of her affliction, was made _quite_ clear.

However, Kiyoshi Teppei, being Kiyoshi Teppei, was not deterred in the least. If anything, he was even more determined to latch onto the grumpy (and evasive) tree girl.

And latch on he would.

There would be no _fourth_ day of her slippery circumvention.

This time, she couldn't see him; her back was slightly turned toward him, thus grumpy tree girl was in the perfect position for a surprise attack.

Beaming, Teppei progressed forward and was about three yards from her when snippets of her dialogue with the other girl stopped him in his venture.

.

.

.

.

"—and Ibuki-senpai, if you could wait for me to get better."

"Forgive me, but I can't do that."

"But!" Hatsumi seemed desperate. "But, I really wanted a chance to be on the team!"

Ibuki Misaki looked torn briefly, her apricot pink eyes expressing sympathy, but she shook her head resolutely.

"As the captain of Shōei's Girls' Volleyball Team, it is my obligation to make sure we have a full team set for official games. I do apologize, but I cannot delay tryouts for someone with an injury that may take up to eight weeks to fully recover."

.

.

.

.

Teppei watched her tense at the note of finality in the volleyball captain's firm tone. Her uninjured right hand was tightly clenched at her side and a morose scowl was developing on her lips as she glared at the floor.

Something inside him ached when he caught her pained expression. And that aching something informed him that _something_ needed to be done to change it.

"If that is all, then I will take my leave. Please, try out next year—"

"Wait!"

Both girls recoiled at his shout and turned to see him just as he came to a stable halt nearby.

A motley of emotions seemed to course through the grumpy tree girl which made her face screw up as if she was experiencing a particularly foul case of constipation (at least she didn't leap/dash/shuffle away this time).

" _You_ ," she hissed angrily.

Teppei nodded sadly. "Yup. Me."

For the most part, the volleyball captain looked lost. "Am I to assume you two know each other?"

"You could say that," he remarked lightly.

"This peeping, dorky, cute idiot is the reason why _this_ ," She heatedly indicated her inoperative left forearm, "is a thing."

"Did…did you just compliment _and_ insult him at the same time?"

She stomped her foot and cursed. "Ah damnit, I _always_ do that with his type!"

"You're Ibuki-senpai, right?" asked Teppei abruptly, looking at the mahogany brown-haired captain and disregarding the other's tantrum, deep brown eyes pleading. "Isn't there anything you can do for her?"

She blinked before grasping what he meant and her blank expression became stern. "It's as I said before. Nothing you say will change the outcome."

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ interfere!" the grumpy tree girl snapped suddenly to him. "You think I'll forgive you just because you're trying to help me out, huh? Well it won't happen!"

He frowned. "I honestly just wanted to support you. But it's not a lie that I want to find a way for you to forgive me as well."

"Maybe if you perform the _Dogeza_ * prostration and apologize, I'll _consider_ it," she commented snidely.

He nodded decisively; that seemed perfectly sound, after all, he'd taken away something very important to her.

"Okay then."

"Yeah _right_ , as if anyone would — what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Teppei, who was halfway into a bowing position with his bangs nearly brushing the polished floor, glanced back up at the thunderstruck girl, innocent confusion shimmering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?!" she screeched and he winced at her high-pitched tone. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Prostrating and apologizing," he pronounced slowly and clearly, so she would understand (she'd been the one to suggest it…why was she so flabbergasted?).

"Get _up_ , you dumbass! People are _staring_!"

"Okay…"

He rose to his feet, puzzled.

There was something bizarre about this girl, but Teppei still liked (no, not like, _like_ ) her, regardless.

All things considered, the world was innately full of oddities and shrouded in wondrous, untold mysteries. Perhaps grumpy tree girl belonged in that category as well.

" _You_ ," she commenced darkly. "You are an absolute—"

A loud snort intercepted whatever she was going to say and Teppei glanced curiously at the forgotten volleyball captain. She was in stitches, clutching her sides and tears of mirth were streaming down her cheeks.

"M _y_ _goodness_ ; the t-two of you are just — ah!" Every other word she spoke was punctuated with a helpless giggle. "Oh, my, I can't _even_ , right now!"

"I don't see what's so funny," the grumpy tree girl grumbled, pale ochre eyes narrowing back on him. "But, you're still going to pay for this, _Kiyoshi Teppei_."

"Ah." Teppei grinned like a fool. "I'm happy you remembered my name."

"Only because I've declared you as my foe, you dunce."

"Still happy."

"Ahem," The volleyball captain coughed, attracting their attention after recovering her dignity, "I have something to proclaim: while I can't put you on the definite team, I've decided to enlist you as a backup player in our reserves, Fujiyama-san."

"S-Seriously?" The grumpy tree girl gaped like a fish out of water.

Ibuki inclined her head to Teppei with a smile (he readily smiled back of course). "It's the least I can do after observing his open willingness to aid you. Anyway, I must be off. Have a lovely evening."

And she swept out the hall, leaving the two alone with the lingering stares of nosy students.

"Isn't that great?" Teppei noted after a beat of silence. "We managed to reach her."

"Shut up, you." She tried to sneer at him, but in lieu of the uplifting news, she ended up generating a happy-ish sort of sneer. "I'm leaving too."

"Oh, wait, before you go…"

* * *

 _And he rummaged through his schoolbag only to withdraw a hastily wrapped, odd-shaped brown package, presenting it to her with an encouraging smile._

* * *

"…What's this?"

"Um…it's a _gift_?"

"Don't you sass me, I know what it is! I'm asking why you're holding it out to _me_."

"Well, it kind of was my fault—"

"Oh, no, no, _no_ ; it's not _kind of._ "

"Okay, _all_ my fault for everything leading up to now. So, I got you something to expression my regret. Open it?"

"…Alright."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the — you got me brown sugar candy?"

"Yeah! Candy makes everyone feel better and…hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

Word Count: 1500

A/N: I can't believe that it hit exactly 1500 words (story part only). Oh and this story will mostly be told in Hatsumi's eyes, but every now and then, I'll throw in Kiyoshi's POV. I love how they both think of each other as odd/weird :D

To everyone who read, reviewed, followed and/or added this story to their favorites: Thank you very much! I really do appreciate it. It makes me very happy to know people are enjoying what I write as I really enjoy writing; it is one of my favorite things to do in my spare time.

*The bow that Kiyoshi performed is known as _Dogeza_ in Japan; put simply, it is a bow that conveys the deepest and sincerest of apologizes for troubling someone. Yes, it is similar to OTL.

Review of your thoughts?


	3. Dense

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no Basuke_ is **not** mine.

 _ **Iron Heart**_

 _Dense_

* * *

 _When Fujiyama Hatsumi and Kiyoshi Teppei happen across each other a week later, she was sitting out from the sports activities atop a small grass hill, listlessly observing her peers playing across the open field…_

* * *

Hatsumi was bored out of her mind.

Ordinarily, she'd be gung-ho with a rare opportunity to slack off and sneak in a few winks during class hours. But P.E, by far, was one of the few joys she derived out of school (despite being a lazy, no-good drifter like her father, whom her dear mother just _loved_ to compare her to).

And here she was, stuck in her skimpy P.E uniform (these shorts be hella _short_ ), unable to participate in the present baseball game turned bloodbath in a classic battle that pitted the boys against the girls (the scrimmage between the two sexes was getting a bit out of hand; Hatsumi saw one of the girls stomp up to the antagonistic pitcher and unceremoniously slap him across the face).

Man…she was missing out on all that epic action…all because of that freaking-adorable-idiot, _Kiyoshi Teppei_.

Ugh.

She groaned discontentedly, hauling her knees to her chest and tucked her head between her sweaty, bare thighs, lamenting her incapacitated self.

The afternoon sun was golden and blazing high in the sky, making the air unbearably hot for the spring season and her low spirits sunk even lower, delving into a yawning chasm of glum frustration.

In this moment, she would gladly welcome something, _anything_ , that could splinter this uninterrupted tedium that encased her like a cocoon of gloom so she could burst forth and—

 _Tap._

Hatsumi slowly lifted her head at the weak impact and sullenly regarded the wayward baseball that had rolled to her feet.

An absurd amount of bitterness and envy surged through her (why she was so envious of the white, red-stitched ball was something she herself never quite understood).

"You must be having _tons_ of fun, huh?" she huffily indicated to the inanimate object, tone shaded with jealousy. "Getting hit and thrown about and whatnot; you _suck_."

"Are…are you _talking_ to that baseball? Because we kind of need it back."

Hatsumi closed her eyes and mentally counted to eight (because that was her favorite number) to focus her mind and prepare for the inbound headache that was sure to come (also, to screen the fact that she was completely _mortified_ at being caught red-handed insulting a freaking _baseball_ ).

Of all the things that she'd wished to save her from her boredom, the mild voice of her self-proclaimed arch nemesis was _not_ at the top of her "Anything Save Me from This Boredom" list — in fact, it was just below world-wide zombie plague, but before massive alien-robot-ninja invasion and cleaning her room.

Yep.

She'll take on zombies (actually kind of a time-honored fantasy of hers) before Kiyoshi Teppei, who, even just below it, was on a whole' other level of _nope_ beyond the former.

"Are you feeling okay? You look kind of…out of it today, grumpy tree girl."

Her eyes flew open at the ludicrous moniker. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Grumpy tree girl?" he repeated with a look of innocence. "You don't like it? I think it suits you."

"Why would I _like_ it?" She stood up (as craning her neck upward because he was so stupidly tall was painful) and glared at him. "I'm not a tree girl just because I was in a tree when we first met, _moron_."

"Then you're not denying the grumpy part."

" _Oh ho_." A muscle in her jaw twitched. "As I thought, you really _are_ more cunning than you like to let on."

"Maybe so," he chuckled with a good-natured smile before bending down to retrieve the abandoned baseball. "Can I come back and stay with you after I return this?"

"Hell _no_."

"Okay, then I'll be back."

"Screw you!"

Hatsumi flipped him off with her good hand just as he turned around to jog back to the game, hoping he'd take the hint.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back."

She face-palmed.

Let it be known today that Kiyoshi Teppei was a legit _schmuck_ who couldn't take a clear hint when given one, that or he didn't care to take her obvious aversion of him seriously enough. If that was the case, then she'd happily and willingly be the one to confiscate the rose-colored lens of bliss he so loved to don at all times with her (and probably everyone else).

"You sure you're ok?" he asked curiously, wiping the accumulated sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. "You look bothered."

Chance to eradicate his naïve ignorance _spotted_ — **seized** — now initiating _verbal attack sequence_.

"Since you don't seem to realize that I dislike you," she began ominously, "let me say this: given the choice between your company and a stampeding herd of angry buffalo, I'd take my chances with the _latter_."

"… _Oh_."

The genuine sadness that entered in his rich brown eyes and the corresponding expression that followed (which bore an uncanny likeness to a maltreated puppy starved for affection) caused his adorable charm to skyrocket to new levels and she _almost_ regretted her malicious words.

Almost.

"Y-Yeah, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" she managed to say spitefully, resisting the impulse to cuddle him; she still had a prominent soft spot for his brand of dorky cuteness. "So, now that you get it, do leave me alone—"

"You could've left," he suddenly and quickly pointed out. "You could've gone somewhere else _instead_ of staying in the same spot if you didn't want to be in my company. Could it be that you were lonely?"

"Psh." She shrugged and gave him a pitiful look. "For your information, I was simply too lazy to move. And it's _hot_."

The tall boy didn't seem to hear her as he nodded knowingly to himself. "You were definitely lonely — or bored."

Hatsumi said nothing, because she truthfully _had_ been prepared to bash her noggin against the nearest concrete wall — in a way, he had somewhat relieved this desire, though he _was_ beginning to alter into a new basis to partake in the exquisite head-smashing ritual.

"You know," he mused thoughtfully, taking a seat on her left beside her in the semi-desiccated grass and gazing up at the tranquil cerulean sky. "Even though that wasn't very nice of you to say, I still want to be your friend."

"Hah?" Hatsumi peered at him, skeptical and slightly perturbed. "You want to be friends with someone who doesn't even like you? It's official — you, Kiyoshi Teppei, are a _true_ moron."

He looked at her then, dark eyes intently searching her face. "Why don't you like me?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? You…"

Hatsumi's tetchy explanation petered off unexpectedly as an honest mental reflection of the boy next to her commenced and her jaw fell open, because why _didn't_ she like Kiyoshi Teppei?

He wasn't exactly _unpleasant_ when she conjured memories of their former encounters; on the contrary, he seemed to be a well-meaning person on the road known as Life, paving his way with good intentions and exhibiting a warm, friendly smile to all receptive (even to those not so).

If anything, Kiyoshi Teppei was a) overly jovial, b) friendly to a fault, and c) very, very quirky (but she supposed, she was too, quirky that is).

In closing, Hatsumi rapidly realized that she, without a doubt, had been a _magnificent asshole_.

Kiyoshi Teppei had never done anything to purposefully cause her grievance.

Kiyoshi Teppei had only been looking out for her, even the first day of their, admittedly rocky, first chance meeting.

Kiyoshi Teppei had simply been reaching out this whole time, ridiculously determined to befriend someone like her.

" _Holy crap,"_ she breathed out at long last, pallid ochre eyes wide and locked on him. "I think _I_ may be the actual moron here."

"Is that so?" he hummed agreeably with a smile gentle as a soft breeze. "I'm glad you finally caught on."

"Yeah, I — hey, _wait a second_!"

* * *

 _And she reached out, promptly smacking him upside the head with her non-injured hand, a deeply affronted sentiment coloring her face._

* * *

"Ouch! What in the world was _that_ for?"

"Do you think I'm that _dense_?! Do you?! Think I didn't catch that indirect insult of yours just now, you sly little—!"

"Wait, _wait_! I only meant that I was _happy_ you understood that I just wanted to be your friend!"

"…Oh."

"Yeah. So…? What do you say?"

"No, I'm _not_ sorry."

"Fine, then I'm _not_ sorry for naming you grumpy tree girl."

"Why you — you want _another_ slap?!"

* * *

Word Count: 1440

A/N: Yes, thirteen year-old Kiyoshi Teppei is a bit feisty. And sneaky. So the two are moving toward the beautiful and wonderful path of friendship. As you can see, it won't change how Hatsumi treats Teppei :P She's a bit of a hypocrite though, calling him names all the time and the moment he possibly insults her, sha-bam!

Again, I just can't thank you all enough for reading this and all the reviews, favorites, and followings. It really brightens my day :D You guys are my virtual sunshine~

On a random side note, why the heck does adding line breaks add to the word count? I mean, they're not even words o_O Either way, I don't bother to count them in to the word count...

Review of your thoughts?


End file.
